Operation Aphrodite
by avamura
Summary: "C-i-n-t-a," Kowalski menangkap kamus yang dimuntahkan Rico, lalu membukanya di satu halaman berabjad C. "Itu kata benda, Skipper—sebuah substansi kimia dalam otak yang menginduksi rasa bahagia dan sangat adiktif… atau dalam verba, bisa berarti afeksi yang sangat mendalam kepada seseorang…."/ SkiLene
1. Chapter 1

_Sebuah perdebatan tipikal di Habitat Penguin, Central Park Zoo New York, di suatu hari yang cerah pertengahan bulan April._

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Analisisku menyatakan 'ya', Skipper. Kurasa kau mengalami turbulensi antara persepsi positif dan negatif."

"Tidak, tidak. Ya dan tidak bagiku masih sejelas hitam-putih dan utara-selatan, Kowalski."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak. Biar kusimpulkan sekali lagi—Aku. Sama sekali. Tidak tertarik. Pada mamalia," tegas Skipper, "Di samping fakta ilmiah bahwa binatang menyusui adalah spesies inferior, mereka juga tidak punya daya tarik fisikal khusus… yang kusebut paruh dan sirip."

Kowalski mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menunjuk ke arah silinder hitam yang menembus atap ruang bawah tanah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu… sekarang ada penjelasan logis kenapa periskop rahasia markas kita selalu mengarah ke Habitat Berang-berang Asia?"

"E—heh? Masa?" Skipper menyenggol bagian periskop yang terdekat sampai fokusnya bergeser beberapa derajat. "Err… tidak juga. Lihat, yang ini mengarah ke…" Dia mengintip ke lensa okuler, tapi sejauh pandangan yang bisa dilihatnya cuma warna abu-abu dan hitam. "…Uh… pantat lemur? Argh—ingatkan aku lagi untuk memasukkan si Ringtail ke Daftar- Orang-yang-Tidak-Perlu-Diselamatkan-Ketika-Terjadi -Invasi-Alien."

Private, yang baru datang, membawa segelas kopi celup ikan dan menyerahkannya pada sang senior. "Setiap orang punya sisi lembut, Skippah," ujarnya dengan aksen British-nya yang khas, "Aku juga pernah jatuh cinta kok… tidak usah malu mengakuinya."

"Terima kasih." Skipper menerima gelas itu, dan menyesap isinya dengan khidmat. "_Nein, Soldier. _Aku bahkan tidak kenal apa itu cinta."

"C-i-n-t-a," Kowalski menangkap kamus yang dimuntahkan Rico, lalu membukanya di satu halaman berabjad C. "Itu kata benda, Skipper—sebuah substansi kimia dalam otak yang menginduksi rasa bahagia dan sangat adiktif… atau dalam verba, bisa berarti afeksi yang sangat mendalam kepada seseorang…."

Skipper memutar mata.

…

.

©avamura.

Penguins of Madagascar © **Nickelodeon and DreamWorks**. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fic ini. _Kalau anda nggak tahu siapa itu Skipper, make our life easier and just Google it._

_._

…

"HEI, SEMUANYAAAAA!"

Empat pinguin, tanpa aba-aba, langsung berjamaah menutup telinga.

"Marlene? Hah—kau masuk lewat mana?" tanya Kowalski sambil celingak-celinguk, begitu sesosok berang-berang melompat tepat ke tengah-tengah mereka. Anggota Penguin Commando memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tendensi binatang hiperaktif ini untuk selalu muncul tiba-tiba, tapi hanya Roh Langit yang tahu bagaimana dia selalu bisa menerobos masuk sistem keamanan tanpa membunyikan alarm.

"Itu tidak penting," sergah Marlene sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Hei, aku punya berita yang jauh lebih penting!"

"Benarkah? Kau mendapat teman sekamar seorang mata-mata?"

"Hampir benar, tapi bukan itu, Kowalski! Dengar, teman-teman…" Berang-berang itu merundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik, "Aku mau minta tolong pada kalian… kumohon! Habitatku sudah tidak aman lagi! Kadang aku merasa seperti sedang.. dimata-matai. Aku bahkan sering merasa ada teropong yang diarahkan ke guaku dari tempat yang sangat jauh, entahlah..."

Rico spontan menendang tuas untuk menyembunyikan periskop.

Sret—

Dan tiga pasang mata biru pun langsung bermanuver ke arah Skipper yang sedang meneguk kopi, dan sukses membuat cairan itu tersembur masif—untung tadi Private cepat menyingkir. Pinguin itu pun buru-buru mengelap paruhnya dengan sirip. "Apa?"

"…."

"Kalian. Singkirkan tatapan aneh itu dari wajahku, kalau tidak keberatan."

Untunglah, sejurus kemudian Marlene berbicara lagi. "Dan... hei, bukan cuma itu! Belakangan ini aku juga sering mendapat kiriman ikan segar misterius di pagi hari," tambahnya, "Enak sih, tapi kurasa aku perlu bilang ke pengirimnya bahwa aku sedang diet rendah protein."

"Ikan!" seru Rico—ini satu-satunya kata yang bisa dia lafalkan penuh dengan benar.

Kowalski pun menarik turun sebuah layar-entah-dari-mana di dinding, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat penunjuk pada grafik yang tergambar di sana. "Hmm. Ngomong-ngomong tentang ikan, statistik menunjukkan kuantitas stok cadangan trout rahasia kami malah mengalami penurunan signifikan—lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Ini juga aneh… ya kan, Rico?"

Yang disebut namanya cuma mengangguk-angguk heboh.

"Surplus dan minus—atau, jangan-jangan ada hubungan antara dua kejadian ini…" ujarnya menganalisa, "Skipper, kurasa kita perlu mengadakan operasi penyelidikan untuk—"

TRAK.

Skipper meletakkan gelasnya dengan suara keras di meja, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah cukup main detektif-detektifannya, anak-anak," potongnya cepat, "Maaf Marlene, tapi kasusmu tidak memenuhi kriteria untuk dijadikan sebuah operasi rahasia. Kowalski, Rico, Private, kita ada jadwal sparring dengan para ninja (baca: pin bowling), stand by dalam 650 sekon."

"Tapi Skipper—" protes Marlene, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada sniper yang mengincar kepalaku atau semacamnya?"

"Marlene, Marlene... berhentilah bersikap paranoid. Dalam pengawasan kami Central Park aman terkendali, dan kurasa kepala berang-berang tidak terlalu laris di pasar gelap." Skipper mendorong gadis itu ke arah tangga menuju pintu, "Kami tidak ada waktu untuk omong kosongmu… jalan keluar masih berada di koordinat yang biasa. _Adios_."

.

.

"Skippah... kurasa... kau membuat Marlene marah..." ujar Private, selepas berang-berang itu membanting pintu-baskom-ikan sampai berkelontang. "Tidak baik melukai hati seorang gadis, terlebih lagi kalau gadis itu adalah orang yang kau sukai..."

"Private. _Case closed._"

"Ayolah, Skipper. Apa kau sudah lupa pada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa setinggi-tinggi tupai melompat, akhirnya bisa jatuh juga?" timpal Kowalski. Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Private beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi… apa hubungannya?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi bagaimana dengan penguin credo? Bahwa pinguin tidak pernah berenang sendirian… bahkan dalam samudera romansa?"

Skipper menghela nafas panjang.

"Hhh… oke, oke. Sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan membuat ini mudah," ujarnya seraya melompat turun dari kursi, "Baiklah, soal aku jatuh cinta pada Marlene atau tidak, nanti akan kupertimbangkan lagi. Ini isu yang cukup sensitif. Mungkin aku akan memberinya kesempatan, tapi mungkin juga tidak… itu bergantung pada beberapa variabel yang belum stabil sekarang. Anggap saja teori itu adalah sebuah hipotesa yang belum teruji."

"…."

"…."

"…Kalian tahu lanjutannya. Kowalski… beri aku pilihan."

Private dan Rico bersorak. Pinguin jangkung yang disebut namanya langsung sigap membuka buku catatan. "Baiklah Captain, menurut perhitunganku misi ini bisa dilakukan dalam tiga alternatif: Pertama, kau kencan dengan Marlene, lalu katakan kau suka padanya. _That's it_—ini saran Private. Prosentase keberhasilan_, fifty-fifty_."

"Hmm." Skipper berpikir sejenak sambil mengusap dagu. "Terlalu klasik, terlalu beresiko, Prajurit. Ayo lihat apa yang kita punya di opsi dua dan tiga."

"Kedua—ini saranku—, kita bisa membuat semacam pistol laser yang akan memodifikasi gelombang otak Marlene supaya frekuensinya sama dengan milikmu. Dengan begitu maka akan terjadi resonansi, dan kalian akan saling tertarik seperti proton dan elektron! _ YEAH, SCIENCE ROOOOOCKS!"_

"…Pilihan ketiga?" ujar Skipper—sambil bergidik melihat gambar sketsa alat; yang sejujurnya lebih mirip persilangan antara meriam, _lightsaber_, dan suatu jenis senjata _God-knows-what_ yang digunakan oleh robot raksasa di film Power Rangers.

"Hei, tapi ini dirancang berdasarkan teknologi abad 21! Sangat ilmiah! Kemungkinannya 89,6% bila alatnya berhasil, tapi ada sedikit resiko korslet dan ledakan atomik skala sedang jika aku salah mengatur muatan positron yang memancar ke sinapsis neuron sar—oke, FINE." Penjelasan Kowalski langsung berhenti begitu deathglare Skipper sudah terasa terlalu menusuk, dan dengan setengah hati dia pun membalik buku ke halaman selanjutnya.

"Ketiga, seseorang menyarankan kita bisa menyekap Marlene di ruangan tertutup selama dua hari, lalu mengancamnya dengan gergaji mesin supaya dia mau jadi kekasihmu. Kalkulasiku menghasilkan angka keberhasilan limit mendekati 100%, dengan mengabaikan kemungkinan kecelakaan."

"RAWRRR!"

Sang leader menghela nafas berat. Yeah, apa lagi yang bisa kauharapkan dari seorang bocah polos, ilmuwan yang mendefinisikan cinta sebagai 'reaksi kimia tak terdefinisi', dan seorang pinguin penderita psychotic derangement? Bahwa mereka bisa menyusun sebuah skenario romantis bak kisah Romeo dan Julien?

_Hoover dam, yang benar saja…._

"Well, karena aku cukup yakin kita tidak mau secara aksidental membuat target gegar otak atau terpenggal… kita ambil opsi pertama, anak-anak. Sisanya simpan sebagai Plan B dan C."

"Tapi hipotesisku—"

"_No offense, Lieutenant Kowalski_."

"…_Yes, Sir_."

.

.

"Baiklah. Dengan ini, maka Misi Membuat Marlene Jatuh Cinta pada Skipper a.k.a. Operation Aphrodite, DIMULAI!"

.

.

**~To be continued XD**


	2. Chapter 2

…

.

Chapter II: On Your Mark, Get Set, Go!

©avamura.

Pinguins of Madagascar © **Nickelodeon and DreamWorks**

.

…

TERETETETETETETET!

Matahari bahkan masih belum resmi menampakkan diri di garis horizon, ketika Skipper sudah ribut membunyikan alarm _roll call,_ alias berkumpul. Di atap markas sirene merah berkedip-kedip—membuat ketiga anggota Penguin Commando yang tadinya masih meringkuk nyaman di ranjang pun terlonjak kaget, dan langsung pasang kuda-kuda jujitsu.

"A-a-apa? Ada apa?"

"Apel pagi, Prajurit!"

"Hah? Apel?" Kowalski pun langsung tanggap mengecek jam tangannya—meski entah sejak kapan ia pakai jam tangan. "Err... apa sekarang kita pakai sistem zona waktu Mid-Atlantic, Skipper? Karena menurut perhitungan jam atomku, di United States sekarang masih pagi buta..."

"Rawr!"

"Memang masih gelap kok, Rico. Hoaaaahm," timpal Private sambil menguap—setelah akhirnya menyadari kalau ternyata ini mungkin cuma bagian dari kurikulum latihan, dan bukannya karena mendadak muncul Skorca raksasa di langit. "Apa ini tidak terlalu awal untuk bertugas, Skippah?"

Rico-Kowalski mengangguk setuju. Dan kalau sang komandan tidak keburu menyambit kepala mereka dengan gulungan kertas, mungkin mereka masih akan menggerutu soal kantung mata dan masker mentimun sampai setengah jam ke depan.

"Cih! Apakah aku mencium bau insubordinasi di sini? Kalian adalah prajurit terpilih, tidak sepantasnya bersikap manja seperti anak gadis!" bentak Skipper, membuat ketiga pinguin yang lain langsung sigap berbaris dengan sikap sempurna. "Dimengerti?"

"Yes—hoaaaahmm—Sir!"

"Bagus. Letnan, beri aku laporan."

"Yes, Sir!"

Kowalski menguap sekali lagi, lalu meraih clipboard di meja. Ia membolak-balik kertas yang ada di sana, sebelum kemudian balik menatap ke sang kapten dengan bingung. "Eh, Skipper... maaf, kita sedang membicarakan laporan yang mana, ya? Operasi pemanfaatan septic tank Central Park Zoo sebagai sumber gas metana? Laporan pembuatan roket lemur menuju Jupiter? Antidot wabah _Korean fever_? _Operation Moon-eye plan_?"

"Bukan." Skipper mendengus. "Op-Aphro."

"...Oh."

Ketiga pinguin pun saling bertukar pandang. _Operation Aphrodite? _Astaga, jadi Skipper membangunkan mereka pagi-pagi begini cuma untuk ini? Bukannya kemarin dia masih ogah-ogahan menandatangani proposal misi... tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia yang jadi paling antusias?

Mereka baru saja mau protes, tapi berhubung mendadak ruangan itu jadi dipenuhi aura-aura gelap, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani buka mulut. Dan setelah tiga menit penuh sikut-sikutan dengan Private, akhirnya Kowalski-lah yang mengalah dengan memulai pembicaraan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke papan yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ujarnya, "Begini, Skipper. Aku telah mengadakan observasi singkat—dan hasilnya sudah _clear_. Analisa perilaku, golongan darah ABO dan sampel DNA dari lapisan mukosa hidung menunjukkan bahwa Marlene cocok dengan jantan tipe Alpha. Nilai toleransi kesalahan, kurang dari 6,35 persen."

Skipper mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap dagu. "Klarifikasi."

"Golongan Alpha, yaitu tipe pria koleris, _bossy_, posesif... mungkin juga sedikit otoriter dan agak pemaksa."

Mendengar itu, Skipper langsung membusungkan dada. Ditatapnya anggota Penguin Commando yang lain dengan alis terangkat sebelah plus seringai narsis. Ehm... walaupun sebenarnya kata sifat 'otoriter' dan 'pemaksa' itu sebenarnya tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai pujian, sih.

"_Riiiight_." Kowalski memutar mata—lalu membalik catatannya, menunjukkan dua sketsa wajah pada ketiga rekannya. "Tapi sayang sekali, kelihatannya kau punya saingan, Kapten. Hasil survey menunjukkan bahwa ada dua pria Alpha di Central Park: kau, dan King Julien XXIII. Dan apakah perlu kuingatkan, bahwa menurut Ensiklopedi _National Geographic_, dalam semua spesies ada semacam pertarungan untuk mendapatkan pasangan?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan retoris itu, Skipper cuma memutar mata sambil tertawa sarkastis. "_Well_, dengar, anak-anak—kalau aku sudah terbukti bisa mengalahkan mamalia tingkat rendah seperti si ekor cincin dalam kompetisi sederhana semacam mengumpulkan bendera, bagaimana kalian bisa berpikir dia bisa lebih baik dariku dalam hal _manly machismo_?"

Kowalski pun manggut- manggut, diikuti Rico dan Private. Ia mengeker Skipper dengan pensil dari kejauhan, kemudian mengusap dagu dengan pose ilmiahnya yang biasa. "_Affirmative_. Dilihat dari segi fisik berdasarkan perbandingan Fibonacci, estimasi kasar rankingmu juga masih jauh di atas Julien. Tapi di luar itu, kurasa masih ada satu masalah, Skipper..."

Sang kapten mengangkat sebelah alis. "Dan... apa itu, tepatnya?"

"Kau kalah start," ujar Kowalski, "Menurut sebuah sumber anonim, Marlene adalah... ehm... pacar resmi Julien."

Rico dan Private menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang sangat eksplisit, akan tetapi Skipper masih bertahan dengan muka stoicnya—dan cuma merespon dengan kata "Jadi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jadi', hah? Skipper, menurut hukum internasional edisi amandemen, melanggar undang-undang hak milik termasuk pelanggaran kode etik sains! Jadi solusi terbaiknya kurasa... kita harus minta izin dulu pada... pemiliknya?" tanya Kowalski, yang segera disepakati oleh Rico. Skipper mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku. Tidak. SUDI."

"Kalau begitu maaf, aku mengundurkan diri dari operasi ini. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati ilmu pengetahuan, Skipper..."

Sang Kapten menepuk dahi_. Astaga, Kowalski ini benar-benar punya tendensi untuk jadi merepotkan di saat-saat tidak tepat seperti ini!_ Untuk sesaat, Skipper masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya atas Julien—tapi berhubung dua orang sisanya sama-sama sepakat bahwa tanpa sang _planner_, misi mereka akan sama sia-sianya dengan berenang tanpa sirip...

"Baiklah, baiklah... kali ini kita ikuti caramu, Ilmuwan," titah Skipper, yang segera dibalas dengan hormat sikap sempurna oleh Kowalski. "Dan oh ya, Private—naikkan level misi ini menjadi operasi penyelamatan, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Si Cantik terus bersama Si Buruk Rupa. Setidaknya tidak, kalau Si Buruk Rupa tidak bisa berubah jadi pangeran tampan."

"Yes, Sire!" Si pinguin kecil menjawab dengan patuh. "Tapi... kalau Julien menolak bagaimana, Skippah?"

"Kalau begitu kita beralih ke _Operation Fech Du: Lemur Annihilation_! Eksekusinya bisa dengan granat, bom bau, meriam, rudal kendali atau Tsar Bomba, tergantung pada mana yang lebih dulu dimuntahkan Rico."

"Heh—?"

Private tersedak (ia menyesal sudah bertanya), sementara Kowalski mencatat sambil mengernyit. Rico mulai mengira-ngira apakah Pangkalan Udara Rusia berada di daftar isi perutnya. Tapi berhubung wajah sang kapten sudah kelewat bengis, apa boleh buat, ketiga pinguin itu tidak berani membantah. Mereka hanya berdoa Julien bisa diajak kerja sama, atau Central Park Zoo-lah yang jadi taruhannya...

"Log pertama: pergi ke Habitat Lemur dan merayu—ralat, MEMAKSA— si ekor cincin meminjamkan Marlene. Laksanakan, anak-anak!"

.

.

.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, keempat pinguin itu sudah meluncur menuju Area X—habitat buatan tiga lemur beda spesies yang dihiasi gunung api palsu. Sesampainya di sana, mereka pun langsung disambut oleh pemandangan standar kerajaan Julien: seekor lemur berbulu abu-abu yang sedang tiduran di singgasananya, lengkap dengan aye-aye dan si Mata Sedih yang memegang kipas daun besar. Tidak perlu dikatakan, dia sedang melakukan ritual sakral kerajaan—mengupil.

—_Ups,maaf, sudah terkatakan, ya?_

"Hell-o, Kepala Datar," sapa Julien, yang belum apa-apa sudah membuat Skipper naik darah. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada pagi yang cerah ini di kerajaanku? Apa kau sudah cek paspor dan pengasapan anti flu burung?"

"Hei juga, Kepala Kosong," sapa Skipper balik, sepenuhnya mengabaikan kalimat tidak masuk akal yang barusan. "Angkat tulang belakang malasmu dari kursi, karena kami sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk membuat kesepakatan. Ada sebuah hipotesa yang perlu kami uji dengan salah satu propertimu." _Lebih tepatnya, hipotesa dari episode yang lalu—tentang apa Skipper benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Marlene atau tidak._

Dan 'pagi hari yang katanya cerah' itu pun mendadak langsung berubah gelap, dengan efek badai dan sambaran petir. _Hei, siapa ini yang mengganti background dan menyalakan sound effect tanpa seizin produser?_

. . .

"APAAAA?! Kau mau meminjam pacarku untuk hari Sabtu besok? NO-O-O-O. Tidak bisa, tentu saja tidak bisa, pinguin!—eh, tunggu dulu. Siapa sih 'pacarku' yang sedang kita bicarakan ini?"

Keempat aves yang hadir di sana serentak menepuk dahi.

"Kowalski! Sudah kuduga Marlene memang tidak punya pacar!" sentak Skipper, "Dan kalaupun punya, seleranya tidak mungkin semengerikan... _makhluk ini_. Ck, sudah kubilang untuk tidak mempercayai informan anonim!"

"Skippah, sudahlah—"

"Marlene? Pacarku?" gumam Julien sambil melirik kearah lemur pendek abu-abu, yang kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa mereka bisa tahu dan aku tidak tahu? Oh, oh, aku tahu! Marlene adalah pacar rahasiaku yang mana aku tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah pacarku, karena itu adalah rahasia! Sementara para pinguin itu adalah agen mata-mata—jadi mereka tahu semua rahasia termasuk rahasiaku yang ini! Itu benar kan, Maurice?"

_Facepalm_ berjamaah, lagi. _You don't say..._

"Tapi... kalau aku adalah raja, berarti Marlene adalah ratu, kan? Dan bukankah kekosongan pemerintahan adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal yang tidak bisa ditoleransi, Maurice?"

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk malas. "Iya sih, Yang Mulia. Tapi kalau cuma sebenatar saja, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Lagipula mereka bilang ini hanya sebuah... percobaan... untuk membuktikan sebuah... _hippopotamus._"

"Tentu saja apa-apa, Maurice! Aku adalah raja, akulah yang menentukan apakah sesuatu itu apa-apa atau tidak! Jawabanku masih tetap sama—tidak boleh!"

"Yeah, yeah. Terserah apa katamu sajalah, Yang Mulia."

Sampai sini, Skipper pun melancarkan jurus _Tatapan Kematian yang Mengerikan_—tapi tampaknya aksi itu tidak mempan pada mamalia yang mengalami retardasi mental macam Julien. Dan untung saja Private segera menepuk-nepuk bahu Skipper, sebelum dia keburu menekan tombol kendali peluncur bom nuklir luar angkasa. "Kami cuma perlu dengannya sehari saja, memang apa masalahnya, hah!? Kau beruntung kami tidak melakukan cara kekerasan! Dan kau tidak bisa terus-terusan memonopoli Marlene, Ekor Cincin!"

"Aku tidak suka main monopoli, Burung-yang-tidak-bisa-terbang—dan jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan!" tukas Julien sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. "Aku rela menyerahkan apapun yang kupunya demi mempertahankan Marlene—"

Rico memuntahkan TNT.

"—apapun, kecuali ketampananku, kerajaanku, aku, singgasanaku, mahkotaku, harga diriku, aku, kerajaanku... dan eh, apa tadi aku sudah menyebutkan 'ketampananku'?"

"T-tunggu, tunggu!" sela Private seraya mendorong mundur sang kapten—yang sudah pasang pose _kokutsu-dachi _siap serang—dan menendang peledak Rico keluar _scene_. Ah, kalau soal negosiasi, prajurit yang satu ini memang paling bisa diandalkan—mana hadiah Nobel untuk perdamaian? "Skippah, biar aku saja yang tangani ini, oke?"

Dan sementara Kowalski dan Rico berusaha menahan Skipper yang nyaris ngamuk , Private maju selangkah ke depan si raja lemur. Julien pun bersedekap sambil membuang muka. "Pendirianku seteguh karang di lautan, Pinguin Kecil."

"Err... bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya, kami akan memberimu jaminan perlindungan seumur hidup dari ancaman serbuan makhluk Mars?"

Maurice tampak membisikkan sesuatu ke arah telinga rajanya dengan tampang mencurigakan. Sejurus kemudian, kedua lemur itu lalu menggeleng bersama-sama. "Tidak tertarik."

"Kami akan menyadap seluruh siaran televisi New York, dan menggantinya dengan Talk Show 24 jam bersama Raja Julien."

"Tidak."

"Kami akan menuliskan namamu di bulan."

"Tidak."

"Di Uranus, kalau begitu."

"Di anus? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, dengan berat hati kami akan... memberikan padamu... seluruh stok ikan salmon impor kualitas terbaik yang kami simpan untuk musim dingin. Hiks."

(Sementara itu di latar belakang, sekarang Kowalski kalang kabut—karena bukan cuma Skipper, tapi mendadak Rico juga ikutan histeris... dan memuntahkan benda-benda random yang atas beberapa pertimbangan, sebaiknya tidak disebutkan di sini. _Galileo Galilei! _)

"Tidak. Baunya pasti lebih amis daripada toilet pria." Sepasang lemur itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Private nyaris putus asa. _Tapi misi tetaplah misi, dan ini harus berlanjut apapun yang terjadi!_ Ia pun mulai mendaftar berbagai perabot markas yang bisa diberi kecupan selamat tinggal—ah, setidaknya sampai Julien berceletuk.

"Err... aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau segelas smoothie dingin saja, pinguin? Berdebat denganmu membuatku sedikit haus..."

Dan Private pun langsung sujud syukur—sebelum kemudian bergegas menjabat tangan Julien erat-erat.

"_Deal._"

.

.

"YANG MULIAAAAAA! SEDIKIT LAGI KITA BISA MENDEPATKAN ALAT UNTUK MENGENDALIKAN SELURUH DUNIA, DAN DEMI APA—KAU HANYA MEMINTA... JUS BUAH!?"

.

.

**~To be continued~**

.

Reply Anon Review:** Kuro. **Iya, mereka emang alay nih, apa-apa dikit langsung dijadiin misi. Haha. Oke, ini udah lanjut. **Catty-cat-cat.** Halo juga, Cat. Kalo di fandom ini mah saya juga masih baru, meski udah nonton kartunnya dari lama :3 Yuk, ramein fandom PoMI lagi! **Amxdepp.** Hah? Apanya? ('_')a

**A/N:** Kayaknya kalau didiemin lebih lama lagi di archive, fic ini bakalan berjamur *A* saya apdet seadanya dulu aja, ya. Heheu. Kapter depan, Skippah beneran ketemu Marlene, deh . Btw kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti di fic ini, silakan tanya saya :)


End file.
